Talk:Quantum slipstream drive
Dauntless Engine Room Does anyone have a screencap of the Slipstream engine in the Dauntless' Engine room? It would be a good addition here, I think. -''Captain MAJ'' ''=/\=''| 16:34, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :I agree about the image capture. I have one, but its not the greatest quality since it is from a Shockwave flash source. See http://www.tvlinks.co.uk. A real TV or DVD screen cap would be appreciated. I will upload when I can in the appropriate Dauntless section. I think there is a picture of Voyager's implementation, possibly in ( ). vorik111 12:46, 27 August 2007 (UTC) ---- Image added, enjoy! --vorik111 22:56, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Dauntless: Production vs. Test Assumption is production quality technology due to the mention that Arturis was able to acquire ship without much difficulty, indicating relative abundance. Compare to acquiring helicopter technology in the real world. Highly expensive, but not improbable if your city is being destroyed.' vorik111 12:46, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :Arturis didn't seem to have any problems with the ship, that is, if a prototype usually has bugs. This is a really hot technology, if the feds ever perfect it and are able to maintain the slipstream for a least a few hours at a time, then again a short time later, they would be able to explore galaxies with it, (provided it can get through the galactic barrier ok) How many light years an hour is 1.6 million times lightspeed, guess the answer would need to be written in scientific notation, I don't have a calculator that can do it, unless I divide a light year 1.6 million times I can find out how many light years it can travel in a year. :Also, wouldn't the Borg now have it, since they assimilated Arcturis's homeworld and species? Provided they had these ships there. :I wonder why they couldn't just have done what Harry Kim did say, a few more times, to get to earth (in the alternate future before he altered it, they did get back to Earth) the only reason they crashed was because they were unlucky enough to hit that ice planet, but why would that be dangerous, if when you emerge from slipstream you are traveling at sublight speeds, since space is mostly just space. Vortaborg 03:03, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::The reason it happened is that something about their system didn't work - probably related to guidance. It wasn't that a rogue ice planet unluckily crashed them. The reason to never try again is that it didn't work in the first place. --TribbleFurSuit 19:49, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :I just rewatched the episode, they had to land or the ship would have been destroyed, but still, they could done a few more jumps and have done exactly what they did before. Go into slipstream, travel for a little while, then use the calculations to terminate the slipstream, and do those 3 things a few more times. The jump they did shaved 10 years off their journey. Vortaborg 03:17, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :::Eh...maybe it was too risky - or the writers didn't want to do that because if they allowed it then they could just do what you said...spend a month fixing their ship then do it all again...poof - no show. — Morder 05:44, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::::The slipstream drive required Benamite to work. 07:43, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::Seven compared it to Borg transwarp technology. So at least in a way, the Borg already would have it. 09:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Arturis' acquisition of Dauntless? We have: '... that was tested for production by the industries of Arturis's home world'. Does he state on screen that it was developed and tested on his homeworld? Isn't it possible he could have traded/invented the technology himself? I think it should be changed to something like: '... that had been presumably tested by Arturis before contacting Voyager.' How does that sound? --AnonyQ 00:32, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :We don't presume anything. If we don't know, then leave it blank. The answer to your question is that nothing was stated onscreen about where the ship and its technology came from or how Arturis got it. --TribbleFurSuit 01:39, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I wasn't suggesting that we write 'Arturis traded for it' or anything along those lines, I was just demonstrating the other possibilities that mean we could not speculate. --AnonyQ 03:57, 9 January 2009 (UTC) How does this sound: Dauntless s quantum slipstream technology was implemented with that ship in mind. This was a non-Federation implementation and the drive was previously unknown to the crew of Voyager. The original location of construction and development of technology of Dauntless and its quantum drive remain unknown. ( ) :The episode did not mention if this was a test or prototype ship. See Talk for discussion. --AnonyQ 04:08, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :By "demonstrating ''... other possibilities", you '''are' speculating, unless someone onscreen said it was a possibility. :Beyond that: :Your proposal still contains an awful lot of "we don't know", in which case, MA has nothing to say. :This is, as far as I know, totally imaginary: "'''Dauntless' s quantum slipstream technology was implemented with that ship in mind". :And finally ''"See Talk for discussion" has no place in the encyclopedic area. :I think the thing to do here is to just remove the part that drew your attention in the first place, "... that was tested for production by the industries of Arturis's home world", and leave it at that. --TribbleFurSuit 17:08, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, that does make sense now. Sorry about that, and thanks. --AnonyQ 22:49, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for fixing that. Sounds much better!– vorik111 03:06, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Sovereign-class Can the Sovereign class use Quantum slipstream drive?.-- 00:19, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Have you ever seen it used outside of Voyager? --OuroborosCobra talk 01:41, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Yes,In 2380 the Vesta class Federation starship USS Aventine was among the first Starfleet vessels to be fitted with a quantum slipstream drive.In 2381 following the defeat of the Borg, Starfleet was beginning to install quantum slipstream drives on its vessels.-- 11:49, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Is the Sovereign class compatible with quantum slipstream drive?. Don't give me something like Have you ever seen it used outside of Voyager?.-- 11:54, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::You haven't seen that, you read it in a book. As a canon Trek wiki, we only deal with what was seen on the show.--31dot 12:22, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Voyager managed to travel nearly 10,000 light years I believe it's more accurate to say that Voyager managed to travel almost double that figure. In , it is stated that Borg space was already 10,000 light-years behind their position at that time. Also, in they stated that, within that hour in slipstream, they got to within 2 minutes from Borg space, turned, and then 300 light years past their original position. This says to me that traveled almost 10,000 light years plus another almost 10,000 light years. True, it's stated that the Borg expanded beyond what their border was at the time Voyager got past Borg territory, but it's also true the Voyager traveled beyond where they were at that time. Unless there's some specific dialog which I'm forgetting...? --NME 08:11, 18 March 2009 (UTC) How fast is slipstream (enhanced kind seen in Timeless) Let's recap here. Correct me If I'm wrong. Voyager traveled: 1. 10,000 light years in the Gift when Kes pushed them that far. 2. Another 10,000 in Night when they went through a wormhole. 3. 10,000 in Dark Frontier, when they used a transwarp coil they got from a borg sphere, before the coil gave out and they couldn't use it anymore. 4. 10,000 in Timeless when they used the enhances quantum slipstream drive. So, 40K total with these 4 big jumps. They were originally 70K away light years when they were transported by the Caretaker. And, I'm not exactly sure what how far they went with regular warp, but they can move 9 light years a day with it. The problem is we don't know how much of their time passes between episodes. Though, time does seem to pass at the same rate. For example, it was 1993 when DS9 started, and 3 years before that (1990 our time) was the battle of Wolf 359 (Emissary) When they use the slipstream drive the first time, they almost get to the Alpha Quandrant just before they crash. Now, if that really was just the time we saw while Chakotay and Harry were trying to steady Voyager with the Delta Flyer (Usually when a slip flies for an hour, they don't show the whole hour) then doesn't it mean their enhanced version of Quantum Slipstream comes out to something like 2 million plus light years an hour? Removed speculation I removed, s return to the Alpha Quadrant, the extent to which the Federation researched or implemented slipstream technology is unknown. As witnessed in , the quantum slipstream drive was not yet included in the standard propulsion of Federation starships, possibly due to the unreliability of the drive, materials availability and the length of time required to assemble the engine. It seems reasonable to assume that problems with the technology would be overcome eventually, which could have large implications for the Alpha Quadrant.}} for being wild and nonrelevant speculation. I've added a note saying that the slipstream was never seen again. -Angry Future Romulan 19:18, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::agreed thanks. --Vorik111 08:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I also took out this image File:Seven of Nine and Dauntless Quantum Slipstream Drive.jpg As there's already a pretty clear shot of the engine core, and it adds nothing to the article. -Angry Future Romulan 19:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::well at the time it was pertinent I think, until better images were provided. --Vorik111 08:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Removed info I removed the following from the intro: :The slipstream is a narrowly-focused, directed warp field that is initiated by manipulating the fabric of the space-time continuum at the quantum level. It works by focusing a quantum field through a deflector dish to generate massive changes in local space curvature; this creates a subspace tunnel, which is projected in front of the vessel. Once a ship has entered this tunnel, the forces inside propel it at incredible speed. This is all from , which I do not believe is canon. -Angry Future Romulan 21:17, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I also removed the following section, titled "implementation," as it is pretty much redundant now. USS Dauntless 2374 The Dauntless s quantum slipstream technology was intended to return the crew of Voyager to Borg Space. This was a non-Federation implementation, but allowed the crew an opportunity to study the drive for later implementation on Voyager. ( ) USS Voyager 2374 Voyager s initial implementation of slipstream technology required the starship to accelerate via impulse power to slipstream velocity, causing extreme temperature stress to the hull before a quantum slipstream was generated. This slipstream was a separate conduit from the one created by an escaping Dauntless – Voyager required alignment calculations to merge the two slipstreams to travel to and intercept the Dauntless. This merging also enabled Chakotay to fire photon torpedoes at the Dauntless and utilize the transporter while in a quantum slipstream. ( ) 2375 During Voyager s second attempt at the technology, the ship's on-board sensors could not map the phase variances quickly enough for the engine to keep the slipstream stable. Ensign Harry Kim concocted a plan to fly the ahead of Voyager, to accurately predict correct phase variances, and transmit the values to Seven for proper slipstream manipulation. Kim made incorrect calculations, resulting in the loss of Voyager on an ice planet a few parsecs from the Alpha Quadrant. In 2390 Kim unsuccessfully attempted to correct his mistake using a stolen Borg temporal transmitter, failing at his goal to alter the timeline with perfect calculations and return Voyager home. However, at the suggestion of The Doctor, whose program had been recovered from the wreckage of Voyager, he then calculated a phase variance to prematurely collapse the slipstream, changing history and saving the Voyager crew. ( ) :: I think some of this information needs to be rolled back into the article somewhere. I (aka Deathlok007) tried to make the article more about the device itself, and operation, like an encyclopedia article on some turbofan engine etc., rather than about stuff that happened in the various episodes. I think we can trim that down the episode stuff (double-cross stuff), which is why I made the Implementation heading. We can roll the implementation stuff back into History, but right now it looks like a wall of text, that the Episode articles explain quite fine. I'll probably revisit the article in a few days to make formal changes. --Vorik111 08:18, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Quantum Slipstream in Star Trek 2009? To me, the new warp effect looks more like quantum slipstream drive instead of warp. Could that be what the Narada has, taking it from the Voyager tech (since Countdown specifically says the miner's ship was significantly upgraded), taken it back to the past, and then adapted (they had 25 years to) by the early Federation engineers? It would explain why it takes, at most, a matter of hours to get to Vulcan. :I would say that this was just a retcon of the warp effect, and as for the time to get to , well, Star Trek has never maintained a consistancy in travel times to areas of space. --Terran Officer 03:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Also, it might not even be a retcon as such. The alt-universe warp drive effect is not "new", it is in fact identical to the effect when a prime-universe starship is accelerating to warp. What does that mean, i have no idea. But from the readouts on the bridge and dialogue, we can be sure of that it is not meant to be anything else than regular warp. --Pseudohuman 06:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Nitpick removed In the technology's first appearance, Voyager was able to ride another vessel's (the "Dauntless"'s) slipstream comfortably, as well as enter and maintain its own with minimal modifications to the warp drive. This slipstream was capable of traversing approximately 300 light years in an hour. The slipstream drive featured in "Timeless", on the other hand, required months of modifications, destabilized violently within seconds of launch, and was able to take Voyager 10 years' travel time (approx. 10 000 light years) closer to Earth. It is unknown whether these two are supposed to be the same drive design or not, however, the drive from "Timeless" was enhanced by Borg technolgy in an unspecified manner (so that it is unclear whether the Borg-based contribution was an improvement over Arturis's ship's design, or merely present to compensate for Arturis's species' technological superiority to the Federation). Removed per MA:NIT. We also don't state what is unknown.--31dot 00:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC)